A Schottky barrier diode is an unipolar device in which electrons serve as the main charge carriers for transporting current. The device has a low forward voltage drop and a fast switching. However, the leakage current of Schottky diodes increases as reverse bias increases because of the lowering of Schottky barrier under high electric field. To reduce the leakage current at the reverse bias, a high work function metal is usually used to provide a high Schottky barrier, which will in turn increase the forward voltage drop and turn-on power loss of the device. The Schottky diode with a trench structure is one of solutions proposed to compromise above mentioned trade-offs.